Behind the fears
by sargent-titan
Summary: Have you wondered where the titans went during 'Fear itself? Rated T cause I'm paronoid.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Teen Titans. A girl can dream thoe.

Beast boy's P.O.V.  
"AAAAAGGGGHHHH! I TOLD YOU THE FUNNY GUY GOES FIRST!" I hollered at my freinds as they watched me being pulled into the shadows of the hallway. Then everything went black.

When I woke up I was in a dark hallway. It was small, but their was enough room for me. I start to stumble down the hall. Their were no lights. I was slow because I was scared the monster would be their. This was alot like the movie! _'When I turn that corner I'm going to be eaten by a giant monster zombie!'_ I thought to myself. I tip-toed to the end of the hall. "**AAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!" **I screamed.

**It's to short!**


	2. Chapter 2

_"...If contro freak isn't behind this it has to be...!" I stop as a tentacle come's from behind me and tries to suffocate me...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

I woke up to the soud of footsteps. They were really close. I got up, ready to fight whatever it is if nessacary until..."**AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH HHHHH!" **It's only Beast boy.  
"Beast boy! It's me Robin." I said as he stops screaming.  
"Robin? Where are we?" he asked me.  
"I think we're in the walls of titans tower." I said to him. Just as I'm about to tell Beast boy why I think we're here I hear a familliar voice.  
"Hello?"

**It's short again. So did I do good?**


	3. Chapter 3

Starfire POV  
_"Those are not Rats!" I said horrified as the four eyed creatures started running toward us.  
"Run!" Cyborg yelled. At first I was running until I mustered enough happiness to fly. I shot star bolts at the creatures. That was until the creatures jumped down from the rafters.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I was pulled down into the floor.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_  
I woke to the sound of voices. Robin and Beast boy.  
"Hello?" I asked cautiously.  
"Starfire? Is that you?" Robin's voice asked me.  
"Yes!" I walked toward the voices until I bumped into Robin.  
"What happened Starfire?" Asked Beast boy.  
"We went to the basement to look for you two but instead we found creatures of four eyed rats."  
"Yo! Is anybody down here!" called someone in the darkness.  
"EEEEKKKKK!" I screeched.


	4. Chapter 4

Cyborg's POV  
_I froze. A tentacle was wrapping itself around my wrist. I was pulled farther down the hallway._

I awoke when my system came back up. I heard Starfire.  
"Yo! Is anybody down here?" I called into the small dark hall.  
"EEEEKKKKK!" A scream echoed around the hall.  
"Starfire It's just Cyborg!" Beast boy said.  
"Yeah, Grass stain right. It's just me." I said to Starfire, even though I could not see her.  
"So what's go' in on? We throwing a party down here or are we going to try and find a way out of here?" I asked.  
"We just have to wait here." Robin said.  
"What?! Stay here! Are you insane?" Beast boy asked him. Bird boy didn't answer.  
I suddenly felt really tired. I yawned and fell asleep.

Normal POV  
The four titans woke up and were standing in the main room. Raven was lying on the floor. They stood over her.  
"Raven." Robin said as she opened her eyes.  
"You're all okay?" she asked.  
"We were never in any danger." Robin stated.  
"Say what?" Cyborg asked.  
"Did you not see the monsters?" Beast boy asked.  
"We saw them, but they were never really their. Raven was afraid but when she wouldn't talk about it, the fear found another way out." He said.  
"Her powers!" Starfire said.  
"Once you accepted your fear, you regained control over it."  
"You mean Raven made all toughs creepy crawlies by accident?" Beast boy asked.  
"Uhh... Sorry?" Raven said as she blushed.  
"(YAWN) Sunrise, time for bed." Cyborg yawned.  
"You know, your haunted house was _way_ scaryeir than that stupid movie, any chance you'd want to do this again for Halloween?" Beast boy asked.  
"I'm afraid not." Raven laughed.  
The end!

**So that's what I think happened when they were taken away. Hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm not going to delete this. But, I'm going to re-do this entire thing and hopefully it will be a lot better than this. So I might keep this up I might not. So now I'm going to get started on this.  
Also, I'm going to Upload the rest of my stories soon, it's just been really busy, but I will upload.**


End file.
